


The Spell Might’ve Failed, But I Still Have You

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, I’m tired, M/M, Magic, Notes, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements (mentioned), Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, failed spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Dusty grunts softly, still hovering above Sharky slightly, he rolls his hips back against him, hands placed on the Kitsune’s chest. “I know, I just...” he pauses, searching his mind for an excuse and coming up blank, he sighs and decides it’s probably best to just tell the truth, “I just don’t want you to see what’s going on down there right now...” he whispers, face flushing slightly.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Male Deputy | Judge
Kudos: 13





	The Spell Might’ve Failed, But I Still Have You

Sharky lies in Dusty’s bed, staring at the wall while he waits for his boyfriend to return so they can finish up the show they’ve been binge-watching for the past week (Dusty having gotten off work for three weeks due to an injury he gained while out on an arrest and this being their last week to finish it before he has to go back). It’s been around an hour since Dusty left, saying he needed to make something while he had it on his mind, though Sharky hasn’t realized how long he’s been gone until now, the time being around 5:45 am when he checks his watch. Sharky groans and debates on whether or not he should get up, a loud thump and curse from Dusty’s office sealing the deal on his decision, Sharky tossing the blanket off of himself, he gets up, making his way down the hallway, he gently knocks on the door despite being wide open before he enters, Dusty scrambling to put a book back up on a shelf and shove something into a desk drawer.

“What are you doing here?” Dusty asks sharply.

“You’ve been gone for over an hour and I was gettin’ lonely...” Sharky complains, the statement coming out as more of a whine than anything.

“You could’ve gone to bed or waited a few more minutes...” Dusty mumbles, turning around to face the pyro.

“It’s been an hour, Chico, how the fuck was I suppose to know you were about to come back in?”

“An educated guess?”

“Now, both you an me know that ain’t happenin’....” he mumbles, walking over to Dusty and placing his hands on the shorter man’s, he stares down at him with a soft smile, Dusty’s bottom and hands pushed against the desk behind him.

“Maybe, but it won’t deter me from wishing..” Dusty replies, returning the smile, he moves his body, Sharky moving down to meet him as he attempts to place a kiss on the Kitsune’s lips.

“Now, what’d you like to do? I’m completely awake now and ready to do anything, watch more tv, set shit aflame, help you with your magic...”

“I’ll turn you into a little fox pup, an action that if done correctly would be irreversible, unlike your shifting...”

“Then let’s not do that...” Sharky says, sounding almost breathless, his statement-making Dusty laugh quietly, bright azure blue eyes staring up at Sharky with a fond smile. Sharky moves his hands up Dusty’s body, gently tracing along the length of his arms as he moves them to the witch’s cheeks, gently cupping them, he rubs his cheekbones, holding his head in place as he kisses the smaller man again, Dusty moving his hands up to Sharky’s, holding them. “Do you wanna move this to the bedroom, or ‘s this as far as you wanna go.?” Sharky asks in a soft tone when they part.

“It’s really early and neither of us have slept in a while, are you sure you can handle me?” Dusty responds, sweet smile melting into something mischievous.

Sharky chuckles quietly, “Guess we’ll have ta’ see if this old dog can handle exerting large amounts of energy, huh?”

“Woah...” Dusty looks and sounds taken aback, this frightening the kitsune to an extent, “I... I can’t believe you used such a big word... I’m so proud of you...” he finally says, the fear and tension in Sharky’s expression and posture exiting after he processes what Dusty said, laughing it off.

“Man, you’re a dick, Babe..”

“That’s what you love me for...” 

“Yeah, that and how mobile you are, speaking of which-“ Sharky drops his arms to Dusty’s waist, gripping it, he picks the male up, throwing him over his shoulder with little effort and smiling at the startled noise the action pulls from the witch. 

“Look, you went and swept me off my feet yet again...” Dusty struggles slightly in stating, head dropping while Sharky walks them back to their room, holding his lower thighs with one arm while the other gently pats his ass, Dusty shivering slightly as he feels it through his basketball shorts.

“I wouldn’t say ‘swept’... I picked you up like a baby, not a bride...” he states when they pass into Dusty’s room.

“Yeah yeah, whatever...” he mumbles, moving to pull himself up into a position where all the blood in his torso isn’t rushing to his head, glad he moved when he did when Sharky gets his knees on the bed and falls into it, Dusty’s shoulders and head hanging off the other side, they both chuckle, lying there for a moment before Sharky gets on his knees, pulling Dusty towards him, he crawls on top of him, carding a hand through the smaller man’s hair before dropping his head down to kiss him, soft, deep, and slow, this is their first time fucking in around a month, it’s better to take advantage of it while he can.

Dusty places his left hand on the back of Sharky’s neck, the right snaking down and around his back, Sharky’s hand moving from Dusty’s hair down to the bottom of his sweatshirt, pulling it up slightly before slipping beneath it, slowly working its way up and down the deputy’s chest. Dusty, wanting to do something to help, tilts his head to the side slightly to deepen the kiss, Sharky smiling into it.

Sharky pulls back, both of them panting heavily, he stares down at Dusty, the boy’s pupils blown, his lips swollen and covered in a mix of his own and Sharky’s saliva, a needy expression on his face, and god, just this sight alone could easily get Sharky off...

Dusty slips his hands under Sharky’s t-shirt when he sits up, helping him by pulling it off for him, glad he’s wearing the pyro’s sweatshirt because his arms already feel weak, hands shaking as he completes what should be a simple task. Simply sliding out from beneath Charlemagne and repositioning himself is enough to get Sharky to let him sit on top of him, for the first time in history, mind you.

“Hey, why don’t we take these off first..?” Sharky asks quietly, gently pulling at the bottoms of Dusty’s shorts.

Something of fear flashes in the witch’s expression, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. “How about I just blow you?” He counters, something that on any other night Sharky could never have the willpower to oppose.

“Aw, c’mon, babe, we haven’t boned in a while...” Sharky whines, hands traveling up Dusty’s legs, they move around to his ass, gently grasping both cheeks in either hand.

Dusty grunts softly, still hovering above Sharky slightly, he rolls his hips back against him, hands placed on the Kitsune’s chest. “I know, I just...” he pauses, searching his mind for an excuse and coming up blank, he sighs and decides it’s probably best to just tell the truth, “I just don’t want you to see what’s going on down there right now...” he whispers, face flushing slightly.

“I’ve already seen whatcha got down there, Amigo.”

“No, I.. I might’ve fucked up a spell and... lost the reversal spell..?” He mumbles, moving his eyes up to look into Sharky’s.

“Oh... so you have a monster hentai lookin’ tentacle dick?” Sharky asks with a raised eyebrow.

“No, no, nothing like that, it was a gender reversal spell for one of my friends so he could catfish people and fuck around with the folks in his town...”

“Oh, so you have a pussy?”

“...yes...”

“I assume no titties because your chest feels pretty fuckin’ flat to me.”

“That’s correct, as I said, I fucked it up.”

“Ah, well, we’ll find that reversal spell later, but now, if you’re okay with it-“ he pulls the sweatshirt up slightly, slipping his hands beneath Dusty’s boxers and shorts, palming his ass, he squeezes his cheeks, chuckling quietly at the noise Dusty elicits, “...let’s get this show on the road.”

“Fine... if you insist...” Dusty grumbles, a small smirk on his lips as he finally lets himself rest against Sharky’s body, his ass now resting against Sharky’s groin, he grinds against him, panting softly while Sharky hums, his grip tightening.

Dusty stops after about a minute, feeling that Sharky is fully hard, he lifts himself off of the other male, pulling his pajama pants down and off, throwing them off the side of the bed. “No underwear? Scandalous...” he says with a grin.

“Aye, what can I say? Ya’ never know when you’ll get to fuck your boyfriend’s... temporary pussy...” he responds, hands moving down slightly to gently rub Dusty’s inner thighs, pants and boxers moving with them. “Who was this for anyway?”

Dusty giggles, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you...” he moves down, voice quiet as his face hovers inches away from Sharky’s face.

“You know I trust you, Dep, I mean, you’ve saved my ass more times than I can count, then let me have yours on top of that!” He exclaims, matching the same volume as Dusty, but backing his words with more emotion. 

Dusty seems to think for a moment before he responds, “John Seed...” he finally states.

“John? You mean the lawyer?” Sharky asks, obviously amused.

Dusty hums in confirmation, moving down slightly to press his lips to Sharky’s, gently sucking and nipping at his lower lip before Sharky pushes Dusty off of him, getting on top of him afterwards, he pins his arms next to his head, spreading the witch’s legs and slotting himself in the space between them. Dusty makes a surprised noise during the shift, being abruptly cut off by Sharky’s mouth. “Yes, yes, the lawyer..” he pants when they part.

“Damn... never woulda thought...” the older man breathes, after a moment, he exhales quietly, “Well, let’s see what we’re working with...” he mumbles before moving his hands down to Dusty’s pants and pulling them down his legs, Dusty moving his legs up and lifting his hips off the bed so he can get them off, returning them to their previous spots afterwards. “Oh damn...” is all he can say, having not seen a pussy in a long time, (aside from the cougar Peaches (not her pussy, just the cat)) he’s slightly taken a back.

“I haven’t had the balls... both figuratively and literally, to look down there since the spell flopped, is it okay? Or do I need to do something else to fix more?” Dusty asks, staring at the ceiling, he looks down at Sharky’s face when he doesn’t respond, “You okay, Charlemagne?”

“I... goddamn it, Dep, you gonna make a grown man cry...” Sharky responds in a slightly broken tone, tossing Dusty’s pants and underwear behind him, he gently placed his hands on Dusty’s knees, “It’s beautiful...” he mumbles, left hand making its way down the deputy’s leg until it’s at his inner thigh, at which point Sharky snaps out of it and looks up at Dusty, searching his face for hesitancy or nervousness, finding none and getting a nod of approval from the boy, he continues the rest of the way, gently tracing the outer part of his labia before pushing his finger in between them, dipping in the boy’s hole to the first joint before he pulls it out and moves north a little to play with his clit, a thousand expressions passing over Dusty’s face (okay, maybe not that many) and a whimper and almost silent gasp escaping his lips.

“God, Dus... so fuckin pretty, ‘n you’re already soaking wet an’ all ready for me...” Sharky purrs, playing with the younger man’s pussy.

Dusty moves his left hand up, lacing it in Sharky’s hair, “Please, daddy..” he whispers.

Sharky slows his movements slightly, getting a whine from the male beneath him, “Please what, honey?” He asks, wanting a direct answer.

“P- oh fuck... please fuck me...” he breathes, grip tightening in Sharky’s hair.

“Alright, if ya’ think you can handle all of me inside of your cunt so soon..”

“I can, I can, just please...”

Sharky makes a small noise of contentment at the response, pulling his hand away, he moves it to his cock, grasping it just beneath the head, he moves a little closer to Dusty, sliding the head between his folds and gently pushing against his entrance until Dusty begs him to ‘just stick it in’, an action the witch soon comes to regret. Sharky pushes his head in, the rest of his dick soon following, the feeling of the wetness accompanied by the warmth of the living being (not that he’s ever done this with a non living being, what the hell’s wrong with you?) is better than he remembered, though the fact that he truly loves this man and didn’t hire him for sex probably is a huge factor, whatever it is, he doesn’t care, sinking all the way in and sitting there for a good minute, giving Dusty some time to recover, and willing himself to not come now.

Upon moving, Dusty cries out, not in pain, but in... ecstasy? This is a complete new feeling, and without all the preparation, he doesn’t feel as close to Sharky, but with this feeling? It’s... tough to say whether or not he’d be okay with feeling slightly empty in future situations, say he does this again.

Soon enough, Sharky is pounding into Dusty, the two smashing their mouths together, connecting (and a little more) in a rough, passionate kiss, Sharky marking his territory and leaving a mark that will more than likely turn into a bruise, he can only imagine how the deputy’s explanation will go, though that isn’t currently on his mind right now, nor on Dusty’s, no, their minds are currently fixated on the feeling of each other, Dusty’s nails digging into Sharky’s scalp and back, Sharky’s hands holding Dusty’s lower half off the bed, claws out and digging into his hips while he nails him at a brutal pace and horrible angle for the sport, (this is what he should’ve done, had he stayed in high school) the two are so caught up in the moment that they don’t notice their orgasms sneaking up on them, only when they wash over them do they realize, Dusty’s body spasming and a pained sound falling from his lips, grip loosening a tremendous amount when he comes to a minute later, Sharky still thrusting for about two minutes after, burying himself deep inside the boy before coming, his and Dusty’s come dripping down their legs and thighs. Sharky gently sets Dusty’s legs back on the bed, moving over slightly and crashing down beside him after pulling himself out, the pair lying in the same position until they calm their breathing and regain full use of their minds and extremities.

“What did he want to be a woman for?” Sharky asks while Dusty moves to put his back to the pyro’s chest. 

“He said something about wanting the upper hand in the courtroom...” Dusty replies dreamily, pulling the blanket up on him and his boyfriend.

“Do you think you’ll do this again?”

“...maybe, so you better not leave and miss it...” Dusty says, a smile blooming on his face, Sharky making it brighten when he moves his arm up on Dusty’s torso, pulling the boy’s body closer to his own.

“Babe, I wouldn’t miss it for the world...”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written vaginal sex, so please feel free to tell me any ways to improve


End file.
